


Blind Musicians - Undertronic AU

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Undertronic (novel)
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blindness, Blood, Depression, Freeform, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Medical issues, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild bodily horror, Profanity, Screaming, Sickfic, adding tags as we go, medical drama(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: After a Great War in the galaxy, Chronos and the others are attacked by mercenaries. They were able to fight them off and survive, but Chronos lost his vision in the process, creating quite the discourse in between the small group of Vocs.





	1. Chronos’ Favorite Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... This is the first Undertronic Fanfiction to ever be on AO3 apparently. Whew. I’m a bit.. Spooked? I dunno. Please tell me if I tagged anything incorrectly, because I am horrible about these things. Plus, please tell me if there are any typos... I did proof read a few times, but it can sometimes slip under my nose. Thank you for reading, it means a lot!... Hehe. 
> 
> -Anamnesis

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

That’s all he could hear.

Beep.

The sound of a heart monitor.

Beep.

It never stopped, much like a beat in one of the songs he helped compose with his family.

His family. Beep.

He needed to help care for them. Cider is irrational, even in the worst situations, and Zephyr is helpless when alone. His family needed him, even if he was weak. He was their caretaker.

Beep.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing. He noticed there was a soft padded thing over his head, and went to reach for it to rip off the cloth. Just then he felt a hand clasp around his wrist. In a cry of panic, he immediately sat up, and went to violently punch whoever was restraining him. The person let out a yell of pain, and hit the floor with a thud. Cider could be heard gasping.

“Zephyr!” He spoke in shock. Chronos’ head was fuzzy from what he could tell was probably pain medications. That must have put him into a slumber. It only then struck him that he hit Zephyr in the head.

“Chronos, please, calm yourself!” Seris, of all people, could be heard. He gently put his hand over Chronos’ before wrapping it around his wrist.

“You almost ripped out your IV’s when you panicked. You can’t struggle, it’s only making things worse…” the sweet Satyr had always reminded him of Zephyr, and the way he spoke was always calming. It made him relax a little.

But a horrid thought rung in his head without pause.

“What the hell happened to me…” he growled in hatred of himself as Seris helped him lay down onto the soft mattress. He let out a pathetic wheeze immediately afterwards.

Cider huffed, and cradled the dazed olive-haired being which lay in his arms.  Zephyr let out a pathetic cough, his body trembling from the accidental attack his companion had placed upon him. He relaxed slightly, as he opened his mouth to speak. Seris beat him to it.

“You three were apparently in a fist fight not to long ago. You got hit very, very hard in the eyes, it seemed. At first didn’t show, but over time your coding and body seemed to panic… We wrapped your eyes to protect them from further harm. However, sadly… We…” Seris trailed off.

“You’re blind, Chronos. You’re fucking blind, and we can’t do anything about it but goddamn wait.” Cider set Zephyr down, and let him relax a little. He began to pace, and Chronos listened in his steps carefully. They were quick and strong. He was angry and sad, it seemed. Frustrated would be a better word for it.

“Blind…? You mean, like… Half-blind? Maybe color blind?” He was trying to be optimistic. But due to the tone of voice Cider had, he could tell that none of those were the case.  After all, he couldn’t see anything but darkness.  Why was he even trying to be optimistic when there is literally and figuratively no glimmer of hope that he can see.

He was fully blind. Not even light could be seen.

Cider was about the answer the question, but he let out a quiet grunt. The grunts continued, but seemed to slowly turn into sobs. He began to cry while his pacing slowed.

And slowed.

And slowed…

Until it came to a stop. He was frozen in place, his ears facing back, and tail tucked underneath his legs in fear. Seris And Zephyr watched the confident wolf break down within moments, and Chronos had to listen.

“Cider, come here…” Zephyr got up, and hugged him.

“He will be alright..” the green being led him over to Chronos, and made him sit on the bed. Cider took Chronos’ hand, and placed it over his cheek as hot tears ran down his flushed face. Chronos scratched him behind the ear, which made the other relax with ease, sending him back to a time when he was younger. Shara would always pet him there. A small smile firm on both of their faces, the pets escalating into a hug, letting them both relax from the stress.

“Glad to know you’re alright…” Chronos murmured, his smile not bright, but rather like a flickering candle flame in the dark of night.

“Hah! I’m always alright… You on the other hand aren’t as lucky. So just relax, and—“ He was cut off in the middle on his sentence.

“The hell are you all doing in here?” spoke a bass voice, slightly gravely.

“You weren’t invited.”

Hex. 


	2. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sad stuff happens. Zephyr is sad. Cider is sad. Seris needs help. Stuff gets happy then gets sad after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! You! I just want to let you know that if you insist on any sort of fan works of this AU, feel free to send a message over to http://undertronicfanfictions.tumblr.com and show it to me! I’ll gladly take a look at it.   
> You don’t have to, but if you want, here you go. 
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any people reading this on Tumblr. It’s messy, and I added more text into this version. I would suggest reading it here, honestly.   
> With that said, you may continue onwards.

Hex hissed at them, then turned to his at Seris, whom of which was frowning softly, taking out upon Cider and Chronos while going over to Hex and hugging him very carefully. Hex hugged him tightly and protectively, holding him to his side. The goat bleated in slight shock.

“You all weren’t invited! Who ever said you could be in here without my consent!” He seemed oddly pissed off, his accent prominent and very sharp indeed. Zephyr was scared, and a hand was held over his rapidly beating heart. It terrified the green being whenever Hex came in, and especially when mad.

“Hex, please, you need to calm yourself…” Seris gently took his jaw, and made him look into the deep, blue eyes that was sunk inside his face. Hex obliged to the gentle order, and let his muscles relax. He began to feel calm again.

“Please explain, Seris…” the roles swapped, and Hex gently held Seris’ face with his palm, cupping the satyr’s left cheek, and caressing his face with his thumb. Seris leaned into Hex’s hand, but still didn’t break eye contact. His glistening blue eyes pierced both Hex’s attitude and ego, making him to calm down and become almost as helpless as himself.

“At around five in the morning, Chronos woke up from a nightmare. They had previously been in a fight, so it makes sense… But apparently Chronos had been knocked out by a strike to his head…” Seris spoke somberly, his tone dark, and eyes watering. It made Hex empathize.

“His eyes took the most trauma, and his coding corrupted only slightly… We were able to hack into his Voc chip, and fix the major issues… however he lost his vision….”

“All of it?” Hex looked shocked, and had been successfully snapped out of the trance he had been in, which caused his anger. Seris was either magic, or maybe just knows Hex a lot more than one might think.

“He is completely blind… The three of us were working on helping him, before you came in…”. Seris shuffles his hooves, each time making a tiny click when it hits the floor. He stared at his feet.

“…I’m sorry for disturbing the peace…” Hex apologized. He turned to Zephyr.

“I guess I can sometimes have issues with my anger management. I didn’t mean to scare you all. Especially you, Zephyr.” He smiled at him, and walked over, offering his hand, since Zephyr had crawled under a desk, having hidden himself from the muscular mercenary. Zephyr took his hand, and got up with Hex’s help.

“Thank you… And it’s all good. I guess I can be skittish at times. I truly don’t mean for it to be like that. I just am. Ever since… Nevermind.” Zephyr smile warmly.

“That doesn’t matter anymore.” He smiled brightly, his small fangs glinting in the light from a nearby lamp, which was adorned with small felt animals. Mostly goats and bats.

“That’s good.” Hex nodded.

“But now, we should pay attention to your friend…” he stared directly at Chronos.

“Have you checked for any mental scarring from loosing his sight?” He spoke, and approached the red-headed Voc. Chronos shifted nervously. Seris just shook his head, ears pricking up when Chronos piped up.

“I don’t think I’m traumatized. Or m-maybe that is because I’m in shock. It could be both. It honestly d-depends…” Chronos notices he was stuttering. He wasn’t scared, only spooked. And he wasn’t cold. He just didn’t know why he was shaking. It has annoying, to say the least.

“Good. Mental scarring is harder to overcome than physical scarring, which take absurdly long processes to overcome. And in a world like this, it’s both hard and dangerous to get said help. Or you may become a victim of some form of abuse. Whatever floats the other’s boat.” Hex tried to keep it lighthearted, but stopped when he realized Chronos looked horrified.

“Ahem.” Hex cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Anyways, I’d suggest taking some medicines. It should help you out quite a bit. Or at least calm you. Ya have the IVs and all, but medications would be nice, too.” He suggested.

“That sounds nice…” Chronos murmured. He finally realized that Cider had fallen asleep next to him. Zephyr bounced over happily.

“We could also teach you to do some things, even though you can’t see! Like, maybe learn how to echolocate!! I’m sure Hex could teach you!” He turned to the bat, whom of which sighed wearily, slightly sick of dealing with children, even if they were legal adults.

“That’s not exactly how it works… but I can try…” he pat Zephyr’s head.

So Chronos smiled. 


	3. Sticks and Stones break bones, yet Strings touch the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cider needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such short chapters. I’ll try to strive for better, haha...  
> Also, the song that Cider is humming is Eight-Bit Blossom. It’s just with the rules about no songfics, I can’t... Really have him sing that. So he isn’t. In the Tumblr version, he is. But that’s all. Just imagine him singing it if the lack of lyrics bugs you. 
> 
> Trigger warning for Alcohol Abuse and addictions.

Cider slowly sulked in the living room. He was letting go of a deep breath, watching the smoke pour from his gaping mouth. The smoke left a sizzling feeling within his mouth. He had been drinking a little bit too much. And not for fun. An empty bottle of 55% vodka laid at his feet in his room.

He had backslid into this state. It was how he used to be. Using alcohol and cigarettes to escape his worries. Chronos had helped him out of it, and Xephyr was alive when he had done these horrid habits in the past.

This time it was legal, as he was now 22. In the past, he began using booze to drown out sorrows when he was 15. Chronos, being older and 18 at the time, had known he shouldn’t be doing that, and helped him break the habits. But now he was just… Sitting there. Betraying all his - now blind - brother worked with him for.

Cider let out a sad cry. It had been a rather harsh few weeks on his psychological life.

Chronos had not only grown blind, but grown weak. Due to his disabling, he had grown to be timid and reluctant to talk to any stranger without first feeling out their face a few times. And even then.

It truly scared all the frail Voc’s friends and family. He was always the opposite. Strong and bold. Ready to counqour the world. But now he was even more weak than Zephyr. No offense to him, of course.

Cider snuffed out the cigarette, and got up, letting out his final breath of smoke. He watched it fade away. A dark smile crossed his face.

“I’m like smoke.” He said.

“Beautiful… agile… until it’s whisked away, making it mean nothing to the world around it…” He kept the smile on his face. He was amused by his life. How horrible it’s become. So he laughed. At himself. He laughed at himself for how pathetic he was. He let the laughter spill out from his jaw, just like the smoke that had been there moments before.

After all, each laugh was just as thick and sickly as the smoke itself. In fact, his amusement was like a cigarette in itself. How… Entertaining.

Then… There was a small, timid knock.

“Uh… Hey, Cider…? I… I heard you laughing… And I was wondering what was going on…?”

Zephyr had heard. And Cider froze. He scraped his mind, and pulled out a quick comeback to such a question.

“Mm? Oh. Yeah, I was just remembering something that happened with Silphy a while ago…” He sighed wearily.

“Remember when she thought her tail was an attacker…?” Cider brought up and old memory. He could hear Zephyr laugh genuinely. Seems like the fib had worked it’s magic.

“Oh stars, that was hilarious! It got funnier when she continued to think Hex was one, too! It’s the best… Wonder when we can find them again…” Zephyr sighed solemnly. Cider chuckled hollowly.

“Soon, Zephyr… I just need to fix the satellite. After that I can contact Shara, and we can finally go home… The war is over.” He laid back.

“Alright… I’ll leave you to it… I’ll go check on Chronos!” He spoke through the door and could be heard running off hurriedly. Cider relaxed, and got up silently, then went to his closet. He needed something to distract him, since he was out of booze and cigs. He found a few things in the closet.

A Koto and a Violin.

He picked up the Koto, and gently plucked a few strings. He smiled warmly, and closed his eyes.

“Hmmmmm...” He started in a minor key, and slowed down the tune. It sounded excruciatingly melancholic. And it soothes him.  He began to him to the tune of blossoms and hope.

His albeit humming voice began to waver violently. He grew angry, a flash of hatred running through his veins relentlessly as he pushed and Koto off of him. He paced the room restlessly, and took heavy, labor intensive breaths. His mind raced as he spun around to pace again.

It was his fault. He could have saved Chronos from this disability.

Pace.

He did not do so, however. ‘Why? Because I’m selfish. A selfish prick.’ He told himself. His walking got faster.

Pace.

And now that he was like this, he can’t work on his digital music anymore. Nor can he play certain instruments.

Pace.

He ruined Chronos’ life. Cider knew that. Which in turn, ruined Zephyr’s life, by making him feel utterly guilty.

Pace.

It’s his fault. Steps got faster.

Pace.

He was selfish.

Pace.

He could have saved.

Pace

But he didn’t.

Pace.

So then he snapped, and flung into a primal and uncontrollable rage. He picked up the violin, and hit it against the wall. The strings broke, along with the body. With another swing, the neck snapped, leaving him with a splintered, broken violin. He let out a shrill cry, falling to his knees in shame.

“What is happening to me…” He cried.


	4. Don’t Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronos May be in grave danger of himself.

Chronos took a gentle breath, and got up, holding his studded stick tightly in his bony hands. He hadn’t been eating very much as of recent. It slightly hurt him, but he barley noticed. Every time one of his family members turned around, he would always just spitting out the food he got. He wasn’t being disrespectful. It just made him throw up to eat anything other than a spoonful of soup every hour or so. As a consequence, he has lost much weight, and rather looks more akin to his original coding. That of a skeleton. Yet, this was changed, and now he was of a humanoid look, yet with fox ears and four black and blue tails for his balance. Normally he keeps his tails tucked in his pants, but he has found a newborn love for letting the long strips of bone and fur fly loose the feel the air. It’s much more natural than one may think.  
The Timekeeping wolf let out a solemn sigh, before clicking his tongue and feeling around in front of him as he walked. Hex had been coming in and teaching him how to echolocate as of the past many months. It’s helped incredibly. Partially since his coding had been slightly altered to harbor such abilities. Chronos yawned, and almost fell over as he struggled to click his tongue to continue viewing his surroundings. Managing to catch himself with his stick, he smiled and relaxed.  
Chronos looked… Or faced up, rather when he head the door open. Cider’s steps could be heard, the rugged and disheveled pattern to the steps unmistakably him. And the worst part was… He wasn’t always like that.  
Chronos was Blind, yes. And sadly so. But he wasn’t unknowing due to this. He still was able to figure things out. And he had noticed Cider was way different. There was something odd about him. Maybe his tone of voice, or the way he walks… It’s something. And the anticipation to know is killing him.  
“Heya, there, buddy-o-Crow…” Cider’s tone was gentle, yet held authority as the oldest. Chronos shifted in his spot rather nervously.  
“How ya doing? You doing good? Good.” He always finished sentences for you.  
“Uh… Yeah, I’ve been learning echolocation… It’s really cool, and I’m going to be using it a lot…” Chronos spoke gently. He wanted to hug Cider and knock him to his senses.  
“Well, that’s cool… but eh. Gotta get back to my nice little room. Got some stuff I wanna do with my music. You know, rock and shit.” He laughed hollowly. Chronos shifted nervously.  
“Where is Zephyr?… I could use some warmth as of now…” Chronos made a gentle smile, and Cider smiled back.  
“Zephyr is out with Seris. They’re just being dorks.” Cider had his normal voice for just a fleeting moment. That made Chronos soften great. He took a breath before shaking his head.  
“And Hex?”  
“Babysitting the two.”  
“Cute.” Chronos curled up tightly after laying back down in bed. Cider shifted a little and began walking out.  
“Hey, Crow?” He asked one last time.  
“Yeah?”  
“Please forgive me.” He said. Then without a moment to respond, Chronos heard the Wolf walk away silently, going back in his room to scream and cry without rest.  
Chronos frowned in worry for his friend. Maybe more than a friend.  
“Cider...” he cried.


	5. With a Gentle Heart, we Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chronos needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying harder to work on longer chapters. Normally I shoot for at least 1,000 words, and try to do 2,000-3,000.   
> I’m working on a big chapter which exposes more about Chronos’ condition.

His voice held the thick accent of what could only be described as terror. He didn’t know where the scarf had went, so instead he called out for his close friend for help.  
“CIDER!!” He screamed, his eyes flaring with pain from exposure to the elements. Even if he was inside, and trying to get food, it still hurt like the fire of a thousand stars.   
Within moments, he heard the swift wolf sprinting down the hallways with great stride, making his way ever so quickly to the nigh-crippled musician’s side.  
“Chronos! You should have the scarf on, you could hurt yourself if your eyes take any more damage…” He spoke in utter fear for the other male, whom of which was crying for him, despite Cider being inches away. He leaned down, taking the silken scarf in his hands, and gently dusting off whatever debris stuck onto it when the team floated to the ground.  
“Here you go…” He gently placed the middle of the scarf in between his eyes, and wrapped each side of the fabric around twice, before making a secure knot which hugged his skull, and then pulling the frail orange-haired male closer to his own frail chest, and spoke frail words of encouragement to the other.  
How frail.  
“It hurt… Ciderus, it hurt so bad…” Chronos only used his full first name when he was terrified, or mad. And Cider knew exactly which of the two it was. He took Chronos’ hand, then led the temporal wolf back to his bed, then asked;  
“What were you trying to do?” He sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“I… I was really hungry, and wanted to eat some f-food, but I knew you were busy with repairing your violins ever since that time you fell over and accidentally broke it…” Chronos sniffled. His tears were red, like blood.  
Cider grew more and more worried for his friend. And at the same time he felt guiltier, since he was the one who had been destroying his instruments. And it wasn’t not on purpose. He felt like he was going nuts, and it didn’t seem too far fetched.  
“No, Crow, enough… I know you feel really bad because of this whole experience, but I promise you, if you need anything, I can pause what I’m doing to get you whatever you need. Now I’m gonna go get a sandwich for you, alright?” He smiled, and placed the other’s hand on his cheek, so that Chronos could feel the smile out.   
After a few moments, the wolf smiled back and nodded. It made Cider ecstatic to see him smile. After all this time.  
So he then slipped back into the hallway, and obtained food for him. Cider assumed that a Ham and Swiss cheese sandwich with Mayonnaise and Mustard would be good. Proceeding with his plan, he got the bread, making sure it was whole grain before using, as he didn’t want his Crow to be eating nothing but nutritionless grain.   
After examining and confirming it was of the whole type, he placed the two on the counter, and spread mayonnaise evenly over the dry surface.  
“There we go..” He murmured while his lime hued tail wagged, impatient of his own actions. Layering on lettuce, then mustard, and finally putting on the ham, he hummed in content at the picture perfect Ham and Cheese sandwich. It was a shame Chronos couldn’t see it. But he will be able to eat it, which is good enough.  
Cider walked back calmly, and knocked before entering. Upon the sight he saw, his heart melted from how adorable Chronos was while asleep.   
The male was hugging a pillow, eyes closed, and ears pricked up. He sighed and put the sandwich in a place he would be able to feel it out, and then gently rolled the blankets up to his chin.  
“Goodnight, my Crow…” Cider mused, before turning and leaving, turning off the lights before closing the door in silence.


	6. The World Stutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs help.

Chronos had truly been getting better. He really had. But after the previous incident which exposed his eyes, he was getting worse and worse. His voice glitched, the sound jagged like sharp daggers, and very recently he had been coughing up a close to viscous liquid, a bright crimson color. It was like blood…. But worse. If it had been such a liquid, Chronos could have at least been able to cough it all up. But instead with this horrid liquid, he choked on it, constantly under fire threat of his own bodily functions, rendering him useless unless someone is by his side at all times. Cider was first to volunteer, quick to jump and rescue Chronos whenever the need was risen. Zephyr brought food, and kept Hex on speed dial…

in case they had to put Chronos down…

Zephyr is completely against it. He could never come to that solution. All things considered, the concept was risen from one of Zephyr’s nightmares, but Hex had honestly mentioned that the core idea wasn’t too bad. With how things were going, the soft orange wolf was getting worse and worse, his trio of once fluffy and lush tails now having been reduced to scrawny rat-like appendages coming from under his warm, insulated vest, and pain spikes becoming more of a problem with the passing days. Shara and Silphy are almost constantly working, going through intensive labor just to get medicine, and to save up for a high-end doctor who might be able to fix him. Or at least stop the pain until he does pass away.  
Cider hung by his light’s side, staring at the finally tranquil sleeping body as he breathed evenly for once, left Cider relax as his eyes stared upon the wolf’s face. The demeanor of the surroundings was rather tenebrous. It had an eerie feeling of a more reminiscent past, showing the way to a dark tunnel of spiraling memories, back when they all were kids, playing together as Shara kept Xephyros safe from harm, holding the small voc in her arms. The darkness of the room reminded him of those times. Why the darkness, he could only theorize. It might have had something to do with when he played in the field with his little timekeeper.  
Flireflights would always curl up and their arms and make the most pathetic and small roars. A flireflight was like a small draconian bat-like creature, the tip of its tail being infused with a luminous stone, making their bodies light up at will. Chronos would always giggle when watching the flireflights, loving how cute they were. He always wanted one as a pet. Cider just made a gentle smile, making a soft laugh, inspecting Chronos, and noticing he is slightly disturbed. Worried, he gentle shook the wolf, trying to get his attention.  
“Chronos?” He whispered softly, caressing his jaw with kindness. He furrowed his brows.  
“Chronos, listen to me… Wake up…” The casino wolf became worried. He wasn’t waking, and despite Cider’s cries and sobs, he wouldn’t respond. He stood up and cried out another’s name, knowing he should be able to help.  
“Zephyr!!!” He hollered, voice cracking as the other being in his arms twitched, losing the ability to breathe by the time Zephyr ran in heroically.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, hurrying to the other’s side, eyes growing wide at the sight.  
“Put him on the floor!” Zephyr ordered, getting out his phone, and speed-dialing Hex as fast as he could, calling over the male and his partner.  
Cider was trying to figure out what was wrong. He didn’t know CPR, and knew that if he did it wrong, could seriously harm his light, but if he didn’t try… Then Chronos may not live.  
So he tried. He tried so hard to not attempt such stupid things. But watching as the life slipped out of Chronos’ body, waiting helplessly for help in his unconscious state… It broke Cider’s heart. Which then broke his will immediately after. With a single movement, he swiveled over the male’s body, straddling his abdomen as he began to push down strongly.  
He pressed down. Chronos wheezed. Cider shed a tear.  
A vicious cycle.

…

Chronos heard faint whispers above his body, and a soft weight on his stomach. He shakily reached down to feel whom it was. The male completely calmed down as he felt soft, petite ears, and gentle, silky hair, running through his fingers as he made a small sigh of relief. He loved that soft skin. It was always so warm.  
And it was… So… Cider.  
He reached up elsewhere, to try and find who else was there. He felt Zephyr’s squishy cheeks, the muscles lax enough to tell he was sleeping soundly. After that, the temporal wolf reached to his left side, feeling sharp spines digging harshly into his fingers. Chronos left this assumed battle up to instinct and instinct alone, bundling himself up and giving whoever that was an uppercut on their jaw. He heard the person cry out, and back up out of his potential grasp. Chronos sat up, struggling to get up and run. He didn’t know why he was acting so irrationally, but he couldn’t help it. Every one of his moves was just bursts of energy ready to defend himself if the need rose from the oceans of possibilities it came from. He was suddenly restricted from behind, gentle hands grasping his wrists, holding them behind his back. He went to kick whomever that was in the groin, but he froze into place at the feeling of a sharp pain in his leg, then a feeling of fluid rushing in from the tip.  
Chronos hollered in agony, the person letting go of him as he moved away, limping as the needle stuck in his leg, causing horrid aches in the muscles around the spot. The world stuttered.  
“Gah…. Get back…!” He cried helplessly, holding himself up by the faintest of threads of strength. The world stuttered.  
“Chronos, don’t worry, we— Safe— Corrupt—“ his heating began to fizzle out as the world stuttered.  
It stuttered.  
It fizzled.  
It faded.  
Until it’s black.

…

Zephyr cried softly at the sight he just witnessed. Chronos, having just woken up, had been put into defensive after feeling out Hex’s fangs. Assuming he had been attacked, injured Hex, practically traumatized Seris, and forced Cider to grab the needle of sedatives to inject into his leg. It had immobilized the poor creature, and made him pass out. They would have to run an antivirus IV in order to keep his body from overreacting to the sedatives, thus reducing chance of corruption. Hex was moved to the side by Seris, helping him get his dislocated jaw back in place. He was silent, trying not to shake as the gentle Satyr pushed the bone back to its proper place. Once it popped back in, Hex yelled in agony, holding onto his partner for dear life. He was able to tolerate pain; only when prepared.  
“Chronos..” Zephyr cried as he held his head. Cider was embracing the temporal wolf in his arms, dragging him back to bed.  
“He was getting better…” Cider mumbled pathetically, slinking over to lay next to Chronos.  
“Emphasis on was, Ciderus.” Seris almost hissed, his tone thick with daggers. It was the first time that the docile satyr had used that time of voice. He obviously was more worried about his injured vampire bat, while was leaning into the soft hair of his partner.  
“Everything was fine…” Ciderus whispered.  
“...And yet, we fall from the tower we created from nothing…”


End file.
